


Gifts ( Neville Longbottom / Reader ) [Oneshot]

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Fingering, First Time, HBP, HP - Freeform, Missionary Position, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, XReader, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Neville, gives you a present, so you give one to him a special one as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts ( Neville Longbottom / Reader ) [Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly trash for Neville Longbottom tbqh  
> This was really awkward to write omfg but I hope you enjoy this

"Neville, it's quite alright! I'm sure you'll pass the test next time."

You sat on the arm of a nicely cushioned couch in the Gryffindor common room, rubbing the back of your saddened boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, whom had failed to pass his Apparition test.

"What if I don't?" Neville frowned, staring at his feet and furrowing his brows. "What if I never pass it?"

"Oh, you only failed once," you replied reassuringly, shaking your head. "Lots of people fail it the first time!"

"You passed the first time," Neville grumbled and slunk deeper into his seat.

"And Ronald failed," you looked to Ron Weasley, a fellow sixth year and Gryffindor, and a good friend.

"Half an eyebrow!" Ron hissed, rubbing his ginger-coloured eyebrow grudgingly. "I splinched half an eyebrow!"

"But at least you Apparated at all.." sulked Neville, seemingly slouching farther and farther into his seat.

You frowned and sighed, watching Ron go to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, leaving you with a sulky and upset Neville.

"Neville.." you slid down to the seat that Ron sat in and leaned on your knees, and reached to your side and grabbed Neville's hand.

"I'm sure you'll pass at some point." Neville shifted in his seat and looked at you, still looking upset, but lesser so.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" you asked, and Neville slowly sat up and shrugged.

"I dunno," he sighed and then squinted at you, brows furrowed more than before. "Do you really think I can do it?"

"Of course I do. You're my boyfriend and I have full support for you, just like you support me on the Quidditch field," you nodded and tightened your grip on Neville's hand. You had played as a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, since Fred and George's departure last year. "Would I lie?"

You and Neville had started dating midway through your fourth year at Hogwarts, and in the past year of your relationship had become rather serious, especially after you had gone to the Ministry of Magic the previous year of school with Neville, along with Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ron, and Ginny.

"Well... no.." Neville sighed heavily and then smiled slightly at you.

"Exactly," you patted his hand and let go, sitting back in your seat. "So, what would you like to do?"

When you had gone to the Ministry with the intent to save Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, you never expected as much to happen as what did.  
You fought Death Eaters and you nearly died, but Neville saved your life with a surprisingly effective jinx ('Rictumsempra'), so you got away.

"I don't know," Neville said quietly and looked into the cackling fire place.

"Wizard's chess?" you said hesitantly, but you quickly shook your head, and as did Neville.

"Have you done your homework?" you asked, slouching by Neville like he had done. "I did, took me forever."

"Yeah, you helped me, remember?" said Neville, and he looked at you.

"Right," you inhaled through your teeth and groaned, crossing your arms.  
You leaned over onto Neville, and you heard a small 'aw' and glared at Ron, who was making kissy faces at you and Neville.

You pulled out your wand and aimed it seemingly at Ron, and Neville raised his brows at you before you said quietly;  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The book Ron held was suddenly floating away from him, up, up, higher and higher in the air as he jumped clumsily in an attempt to get it.

Finally, you dropped the book down on the table and it landed with a thud, and Ron gave a glare as you mockingly made kissy faces back.

"Serves him," you snickered and sat straight, putting your wand back in your robes. "They always tease us."

You gave a small smile as you nuzzled into Neville's chest and he went mildly red as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

"Oh, (F/n)," Neville sat up suddenly, and you frowned a little as you sat up as well. "I got you a gift."

"Really?" you smiled and your ears reddened, you sat straighter.

"Y-yeah!" replied Neville, excitedly taking your hand and standing, pulling you up as well.

He tugged you up to the staircase to the boys dormitories, and he brought you up them and into the boys dormitories.

The only one in the room was Seamus Finnigan, an Irish sixth year who gave a small confused look to you as you entered, but continued about his business, reading.

Neville dragged you by his bed and you stood behind him as he knelt to his trunk and opened it, and quickly turned, holding a small package that was wrapped in brown paper, but not before closing the trunk.

"H-here," he stuck it out to you nervously, and you politely took it.

You opened the paper and stared at the box, which looked a little smaller after it was unwrapped. You popped it open and made a small puzzled look as you pulled out it's contents; it was a miniature broomstick.

You held it in an open palm, and it slowly floated upwards and started zipping around your head.

"I r-remembered that Harry had one kinda like it, and I know you love Quidditch.." he rubbed the back of his neck, and you slowly smiled as you saw a small banner explode from the back of the broom with little bits of sparkle fly out with it as well, and on the white banner said in bright scarlet and gold lettering was _'(F/n), the cutest Beater'_.

You let out a small laugh upon reading the banner, and quickly grinned at Neville, grabbing the little broom and placing it back in it's box, whilst the banner recoiled into itself.

"It.. It's amazing," you smiled greatfully, noticing Seamus leaving out of the corner of your eye.

"You like it?" Neville beamed brightly.

"I love it." set it down on top of his trunk before wrapping your hands around Neville and pulling him into a hug. "And I love you."

Neville wrapped his arms around you as well, grinning, and after you disconnected, you grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down so his lips could meet yours.

Neville smiled into this kiss, and ran his hands up to your cheeks, and you entangled your fingers in his hair.  
He ran his fingers through your hair as well, his other hand moving down slowly to the small of your back.

You had kissed Neville before, your first being short on the lips a few weeks before your final days of school, but after awhile you both had become accustomed to short but still affectionate kisses at least once a day, whether it be a for a 'hello' or for a 'goodnight'.

But this- this kiss, this was nothing like either of those.  
It was fiery and passionate, and you certainly didn't mind.  
Neville made a small gasping noise as the backs of his legs leant against the trunk slightly, and your hips were against his.

When you finally parted your faces, panting slightly, Neville stood with his mouth agape a little.

"U-um-" Neville made a small squeak of a whisper, and you felt the corner of your mouth twitch.

"I, um," you made a small awkward laugh. "I quite enjoyed that."

Neville smirked and nodded in agreement.

"I kind of would like to do that again.." you mumbled in a quiet laugh, and Neville looked a small bit surprised.

You looked up at him, faces inches apart, and once again, you found yourselves kissing madly, Neville's hands tracing up and down your sides, and your arms wrapped around his neck.  
You minorly stepped to the side and sort of took Neville with you, your lips barely splitting as you sat on his bed, and then moved to be laying on the bed, and now Neville laid on top of you.

You made a small gasp of mild surprise as you felt Neville's tongue slip into your mouth, and shortly thereafter you let yours invade his mouth as well, making small grunting noises until you pulled your faces apart again, panting harder.

"(F/n)-.." Neville said breathlessly, "Are we-?"

"Yes-" you said quickly, then paused and stared at Neville, whom was still on top of you. "I mean, if you want to.."

Neville made a short and quick nod before sliding off of you and you got to your knees on his bed, pulling off your robe.  
Neville shut the draw curtains all around his bed and then pulled off his robes as well.  
After you pushed your robes off the bed, you sat on your knees across from Neville, and both of you pulled off your shoes and socks, but you then pulled off your sweater, revealing a flesh-coloured bra.

Neville closed his mouth and seemed like he was trying not to stare as he turned bright red, and you smiled slightly as you reached across and grabbed the edge of his shirt.

He took the 'subtle' hint and removed his shirt, and you scooted closer and kissed Neville again.

As you kissed, you laid back, but he pulled away shortly after you were laid down, and he grabbed the edge of your pants and you unbuttoned them nervously, allowing him to pull them off.

You had on brightly coloured blue panties with red polka dots, and you blushed slightly as he smirked at them.  
You sat up slightly and reached behind your back to pull off your bra, and you did so nervously, putting it beside you on the bed.

You stayed upright for a moment and watched Neville fumble to remove his pants as well, occasionally looking up to your bare chest and then to your red face, becoming just as crimson as you, and you laid back on the pillow.

"(F/n), um, d-do you have-.. um, protection?.." Neville asked nervously as he fumbled with the zipper before finally yanking it down and leaning against a support for the bed to pull off his pants, revealing grey boxer shorts.

"Oh-.. no.. Oh, wait!"

You reached down with your hand protruding under the edges of the curtains and pulled your wand out of the pocket of your robes and stared at your wand.

"Here goes nothing.." you sighed breathlessly at your wand. "...Um, _a-accio condom_?"

You huffed as nothing happened, and tried again, it might have been the unsureness of your voice.

"I thought another boy might have one-" you explained, and sat cross legged as Neville flopped his pants off the bed by pushing them out from under the curtains.

"Accio condom!" you almost whispered, and heard a small whizzing noise before hearing a small tap one of the curtains before seeing a little purple piece of foil whiz through the small slit between the support and the curtain.

"I.. almost didn't expect that to work," you cleared your throat shortly and made a small, awkward smile at Neville, and you nervously handed him the purple foil as you both pushed your shoes and socks down at the end of the bed.

Neville made an awkward laugh and nervously opened it, removing the mildly translucent/white rubber, and you hesitated, but crawled closer and kissed Neville's cheek, letting your lips linger by his face.

"I can- erm- help you put it on, if you'd like.." you tried (and failed,) to whisper seductively, but it didn't seem to bother Neville as he slowly let you take the condom between your fore and middle fingers, sitting on your legs and clearing your throat as you looked at his groin.

"Maybe you should lie down..?" your voice cracked, unintentionally of course, and you slid closer to the edge and let Neville lay back where you had previously been, staring at the canopy top of the bed.  
You crawled up slowly and sat between Neville's legs, and reached your hand up- then pulled it away- and reached up again and slowly palmed Neville's crotch, and you heard him let out a small gasp and saw him turn an even deeper red.

You palmed again, trickling your thumb across the small slit in the front of the boxers, as most pairs have.  
You slipped your fingers into the opening and rubbed them across his hardening member, and slipped them out, grabbing the edge of his boxers.

You pulled them down, averting your eyes from his and flushing red as you looked back and saw his partially-erect cock somewhat upright, and you made a small swallow and looked at Neville, who made a brief and awkward chuckle, and then a small moan as you grabbed his length and began to rub it slowly.

You rubbed his member slowly with both hands, hearing him make small and quiet moans and occasionally mumble your name, and you looked at his member for a moment and pulled up a hand, still reddened as you quietly tried to spit in it.  
You put you hand back on his length rubbed it faster, hearing small a small yelp from Neville.

You made a sigh and leant down over him, and let his the tip of his cock enter your mouth.

"(F-F/n)..!" you heard him moan and you almost smiled with his head in your mouth, and let go of his erect cock and merely held your hands on his hips, trying to take more of his length in your mouth.

You got about halfway down before you knew you couldn't go further, but you bobbed your head up and down, your lips and tongue sliding across his length.

Neville moaned louder at this, almost so that you worried someone would see.

You pulled your mouth off of his cock and cleared your throat, now pulling up the white-ish rubber, though now that you saw it, it seemed more of a cream colour.

You put the unrolled rubber on the tip of his length, and slowly slipped it down, unrolling it with your fingers until it reached the bottom.

You backed up from between Neville's legs, to the edge of the bed and he sat up and then moved aside so that you could lay down.

You did so, and Neville rolled on top of you, but not before pulling your panties off.  
You pulled your legs from beneath him, and pulled your knees up so Neville was situated between your legs.

"A-are you ready?.." Neville asked quietly, pulling himself so he was supported by his elbows.

"Yes- I, mean, I think so..?" you nodded quickly and Neville looked down awkwardly at your chest before looking back at your face.

"Okay.."

Neville seemed to do a small count, mouthing 1 and 2 before pushing his length against your entrance, penetrating you slightly, but he quickly stopped and pulled out, looking mildly upset at you.

"I-I'm sorry!- I didn't- It- I-" Neville flustered, frowning.

"I-it's okay, I- um," you slid upwards and was now against the wall with your legs spread and knees up, and Neville sat on his legs, making a small glance down before quickly looking back upwards, red again.

"Ginny told me that with Dean she-" you started but quickly froze, cleared your throat at Neville before trying again. " _Someone_ told me that this happened with her for their first time, but they fixed it by 'p-prepping' her.."

"Prepping her b-by..?" Neville asked, sounding somewhat concerned, seemingly acting like he had not heard about Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas.

"Well, it isn't ghastly, you just have to finger me-" you flushed red again and rubbed your face. "I- well, it, I mean.. y-yeah, that's all you have to do, I mean.."

Neville scooted on his knees and sat between your legs again, still bright red, and kissed your lips.

You kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck and made a small gasp as you felt Neville's fingers trickle across your entrance.  
You made a small moan and kissed him again, feeling his finger slowly enter you and slowly come back out, over and over before he slipped another finger in, slower than before and curling them just slightly.

"N-Neville-..!" you moaned as he quickened pace, slipping his fingers inside you.  
He kissed the side of your mouth and you made a small shriek of pleasure as he let a third finger enter you.  
He kept up the fast pace for awhile, before he slowed down, giving his fingers a small curl before extracting them

"I-is that enough..?" Neville mumbled, whispering against your cheek.

"I-I believe so," you made a tiny nod and slid down slowly from the wall, laying back down in the former position you had had, and Neville laying on you and supporting himself on his elbows once again.

"S-so, you th-think you're.. um, 'prepped'..?"

"Y-yes," you refrained from laughing at him, instead giving a shaky smile and be returned it slowly.

"A-are you sure? I don't w-wanna hurt you," Neville said sweetly, and you nodded slowly. "Alright.."

Neville slowly pushed himself against your entrance, and you both made sharp gasps as you felt his length slowly go deeper inside you.  
He pulled out a little, and thrust back in slowly, and he did this over and over, faster and deeper each time until you reached a mildly fast pace.

"N-Neville.." you whispered, your hands digging into his shoulders. "..a-ah..!"

Neville made a moan as he sped up, and you spread your legs a small bit more as you dug your nails into his shoulder, moaning.

You felt Neville's length run faster and faster inside you, feeling your stomach grow warm as you bucked your hips in rhythm with Neville's thrusts.

"(F/n)-..!" Neville moaned breathlessly as he fucked you, you felt mildly worried that you would leave claw marks in his shoulders, but right now you didn't care all too much.

"Neville, yes.." you moaned again, loudly this time and quickly hushed yourself of anything but breathless pants as Neville sped up again, and you felt like he couldn't go any faster.  
In and out, over and over, neither you couldn't hold back your moans but you both tried to quiet them as best as you could, though it was quite hard.

You made a small groan as you felt a kind of.. feeling, you weren't sure what to call it, but you knew what it meant.

"N-Neville, I-I'm close-" you said shakily, listening to the creaking bed as Neville rammed in and out of you, panting and sweating.

"(F/n)..-" you saw a small smile flicker across his face and his thrust harder, mildly surprising you. (but that isn't to say you didn't like it.)

You felt Neville thrust as fast and as hard as he probably could, but you were proved wrong as he thrust harder as be cried your name, and you quickly felt yourself climax, trying to be quiet as you moaned to Neville as well.

He pulled out and collapsed on top of you, panting loudly as you wrapped your arms around him and held his head against your neck.

"I.. th-that..." you said quietly and breathlessly, and Neville laughed against your neck.

"Th-that was... fun?.. is that a good word?" Neville mumbled against your neck, and you squirmed at how ticklish it felt.

"Um.. how about really, really awesome?" you laughed, and Neville rolled off of you and you both reached down under the covers to grab your clothes.

"More so than Quidditch?" Neville asked, laughing a little bit.

"Yes," you giggled and pulled your sweater and robes onto the bed, and Neville pulled up his clothes.

"I was expecting a no," Neville made a small laugh and turned from you, pulling the condom off awkwardly and reaching down by the trash bin next to his bed to throw it out.

"I'm not _that_ obsessed with Quidditch," you glared but then smiled as you pulled on your panties, and then your bra. "So.. um, I guess we aren't virgins anymore?"

"Yeah, I guess so.." Neville gave an awkward nod, pulling on his boxers.

You both pulled on your pants and Neville had his sweater on before you, and as you started pulling it over your head you heard Neville.

"So...." Neville said hesitantly, pulling his robes on.

"So....?" you mocked a little, pulling your shirt down and starting to put your robe on, opening the curtains around the bed and then stood up. "..What?"

"Well.. you mentioned Ginny and Dean.." Neville said, pulling his socks and shoes on.

"Oh.. yeah..." you hopped around the room with your second sock, then flopped down next to Neville and pulled your shoes on, and not needing to tie them because you had slipped them off without untying them.

"I won!" you laughed, trying to change the subject. "Got completely dressed before you!" 

Neville laughed and stood up as you looked in the mirror and adjusted your hair before you walked to the trunk and grabbed the box that contained your gift from Neville and closed it.

"Well, I mean.." Neville looked at you as you started to the exit of the boy's dormitory.

"...Well, I.. don't tell anyone, okay?" you broke down and turned back to Neville, who was standing behind you. "I promised Ginny I wouldn't tell anyone!.."

"I won't!" Neville assured, and you smiled and turned and started down the stairs, but you looked back at Neville who was walking down, a step behind you.

"I'm just a little surprised- I mean, Ginny and _Dean_ slept together?.." Neville whispered in your ear, seemingly not paying attention as you both slowly walked down the stairs. "I mean, what's Ron gonna say?"

"What Ron doesn't know won't hurt him-"

You looked back at Neville's now paled face, and then jumped as you heard a familiar voice.

"What don't I know?" asked Ron, narrowing his eyes at you and Neville as you both continued your descent down the stairs, albeit hesitantly.

"Nothing you need to know," you replied sharply as you reached the bottom of the steps, stepping aside so that Neville could step down as well.

"If it's about you two doing You-Know-What, believe me, we know already," replied Dean Thomas, who sat on the couch with his arm around Ginny.

"Erm-" you almost choked, flushing bright red as you looked at Neville, who looked redder than you did.

"We could hear a little bit of it from upstairs," Ron wiggled his brows and you quickly smacked Ron's arms; repeatedly, before dragging Neville to the couch and sitting awkwardly by Ginny and Dean.

"Yeah, and Ron tried to cover my ears," Ginny rolled her eyes and you would've laughed, if not for being embarrassed.

"So," Ron ignored Ginny's statement and sat on the arm of a small chair that Harry was sat in. "What is it that I don't know?"

"It probably _was_ the thing about.." Hermione called from the table, holding _Hogwarts, A History,_ and paused to clear her throat. "The _thing_ , since you're always so protective of her."

"Yeah, but it isn't like I'd beat up Neville for it!" Ron looked to Hermione, and then to you and Neville. "I mean, (F/n), you're like a sister to me, but I wouldn't kill Neville for it. Hell, I'd congratulate him." 

Dean and Harry both snickered as you glared at Ron, whilst Neville went red again and looked at his hands. 

"For your information, it wasn't _us_ sleeping together that I prefered to keep secret, (though I certainly wouldn't have complained,)" you replied with a 'harrumph', gesturing to Neville. Ginny suddenly widened her eyes at you, ignoring Neville's awkward attempts to shield his face while he rubbed his hands on his forehead. 

"Oh, really?" Ron said, kind of giving a 'hmph' as well, leaning down and staring at you. "Then who _did_ you mean?" 

"I meant-" 

You stopped suddenly and gave the small side eye to Ginny, trying to do it inconspicuously, and Ginny quickly looked to Dean. 

"I think I left my Transfiguration book at the library," Ginny started quickly, but before she could move, Dean stood up. 

"I'll go get it," Dean waved a hand at Ginny, gesturing for her to sit down while he went off, walking through the portrait hole. 

"You meant?" Ron asked, raising a brow as Hermione looked over her book at Ginny and you; Ginny had told Hermione about her first time with Dean. 

"Nobody. Nevermind," you shook your head and looked away, and Ron narrowed his eyes at you while Ginny quickly stood up and walked to the girl's dormitory. 

"Who's nobody?" Harry said in a laugh, and you glared and he quickly silenced. 

"What did you not want me to know??" Ron badgered on, and you glared at him, but he didn't falter. "C'mon, tell me!" 

"It's none of your concern, Ron." Hermione scowled from behind her book. 

"What? You know too?" Ron suddenly widened his eyes at Hermione. "Tell me.. Please?" 

"No," Hermione shook her head, and looked at you. "(F/n) shouldn't have even told Neville about it." 

"It was an accident! I didn't mean too!" you whined defensively and Ron looked at Neville. 

" _You_ know??" 

"I was the one discussing it with (F/n) when you heard about it.." 

"Oh yeah.." 

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, almost like they were under a Confundus Curse, and Ron suddenly frowned. 

"Do you know?" 

"Afraid not," Harry shrugged and stood, heading for the boy's dormitory, and Ron stood up. 

"Who _else_ knows but me?" hissed Ron, looking at you and Hermione. 

"I would think Ginny knows," Neville mumbled and you snorted, ignoring Hermione's piercing glare at the two of you. 

"Neville, tell me. C'mon, tell me," Ron quickly directed his attention to Neville. 

"No," replied Neville. "(F/n) would murder me.. and Ginny would definitely help..." 

"And Hermione as well," Neville quickly added, trying to ignore Hermione's glare that she gave over the top of her book. 

"So, excluding Neville since he wasn't supposed to know, is this a _girly_ secret?" Ron looked at you and Hermione, and she finally closed her book and set it down. 

"It's a secret that is none of your business," Hermione stood and began walking to the portrait hole to leave. 

"Hey, wait, tell me-" 

Ron followed Hermione out of the common room, and you could hear him badgering her until the portrait closed behind them. 

"So.. do you think he'll ever find out?" Neville looked at you, and you replied with a shrug. 

You leaned against him and put your arm over his chest, and he smiled a little and put his arm around your shoulder. 

You opened the box on your lap and the broom that Neville had given you resumed it's flying, zipping around your and Neville's heads and shooting sparkles out of the back, along with the banner. 

"Thanks, really, for it. It's great." you smiled as you watched it twirl around. 

"You're welcome," Neville smiled and rubbed your arm. 

"I've gotten two gifts from you today, I feel special," you laughed a tiny bit. 

"Two? But I've only given you the broom, that-" Neville gave a troubled look, and then froze momentarily. "Oh." 

You laughed as Neville turned crimson and kissed his cheek. 

_"Oh."_ you mimicked, trying to restrain a laugh. 

"Shut up." Neville grinned, trying not to laugh, but grinning. 

"Make me," you replied, sitting up and stretching, then standing. 

"Maybe I will-.." 

Neville grabbed your arm and pulled you back down onto him, and you kissed once more. 

You were so intent on your kissing that you didn't notice the portrait hole open. 

"...And because I have already said, it is none of your b-" Hermione stopped in a small gasp, and you quickly pulled your face from Neville's and looked to Ron and Hermione. 

"Blimey, can't you two go snog somewhere else?!" Ron stared at the two of you, and you stood up stiffly, then grabbed Neville's hand and began to drag him out of the common room, misleading Ron into thinking you were going somewhere to go and snog. 

Needless to say, you and Neville were a bit more.. 'affectionate' this year of school. 

\- 


End file.
